


[Podfic] A Game of You

by froggyfun365



Category: Westing Game - Ellen Raskin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Het Relationship, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/M, Games, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Westing Game, Turtle and Theo play a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Game of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140458) by [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky). 



> I feel it's fitting that my 50th work posted be this fic since The Westing Game is my all-time favorite book. I just love it so much and everyone who hasn't read it needs to go do that right now because it's amazing!
> 
> Music: "Let's Fall in Love" by Ella Fitzgerald
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (60 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/9apu7v570dyyfnrl4tohx5nwb5l7xs5z). Duration: 00:20:19, 18.6 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
